


Chasing The Truth

by AshTheLauren



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SwanQueen AU, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshTheLauren/pseuds/AshTheLauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recently graduated from high school, Emma has grown tired of her dysfunctional surroundings and heads out onto the open road. She has no idea where she's going or what she plans to do, but her path leads her to a brunette hitchhiker named Regina about the same age as her, and the pair end up journeying to Boston where the answers to their questions could be found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn't always like this, they used to be happy together, but in the last few years something happened that shifted the energy in the house and she had been the first to notice that her once loving home had become her version of hell. Anytime she caught her parents arguing, they would immediately stop and assure her that everything was fine, offering false assurances that she was imagining things and that they hadn't been arguing before she entered the room. But the teen knew better, she wasn't five years old anymore and she was growing tired of her dysfunctional surroundings.

"Emma?" A meek voice called out, tearing her attention away from the book she had been reading. "Yeah mom?" Pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose, Emma met the woman's gaze with a quizzical expression. "Could you go tell your father that dinner's ready?" Not bothering to wait for her daughter's response, Emma's mother went back to maneuvering around the kitchen, prepping dinner plates with what smelled delicious to the teen. Hopping up from her spot on the couch, eager to sate the rumbling in her stomach, she heads to the garage where her father likes to seclude himself. She was about to turn the knob to the garage door when she heard his voice, he was attempting to whisper but the baritone-having man was usually unsuccessful in that practice. So instead, she presses her right ear against the door after pushing a handful of blonde tresses behind it, ensuring she'd hear what was being said clear as day.

"I already told you, I can't tonight...No, you know I'd rather be with you but I can't leave without her jumping down my goddamn throat...It's because of the kid we adopted, neither one of us wants to get stuck, but she's almost grown now and soon we'll be together..." Emerald eyes widened as she wondered who the hell he could be talking to, though she already had a clue, beginning to seethe with anger at the confession regarding her. "Yeah she's a bitch but I can't afford her taking me to court right now, baby. Not after all the money I saved up from the state-" Okay, she's heard enough of this shit and takes it upon herself to knock, no bang, on the door to get his attention.

"Shit, I gotta go. I love you." Clearing his throat, he hangs up the call, "Yes?" Now his volume's at its normal setting, but Emma feels like if she opens her mouth, if she lets one word out, she'll say something she won't regret, no matter how ugly it'd be. Instead, she walks away, because she can't bear to look at him right now after what he's said, and marches upstairs to her room, slamming and locking the door behind her. Not long after, she hears her parents arguing again, this time louder than the last, and she's had enough. No child should have to endure this, ever, and it's when she hears her mother yell, "Fuck you!" and her father repeat that word, "Bitch!" she decides that today was the last day she'd stand by and listen to them.

No, Emma Swan's childhood wasn't bad at all. She can recall Sundays at the park and family vacations to California, Colorado and New York. It wasn't until she turned 13 that her eyes were opened to the truth behind the hushed arguing that eventually evolved into full on shouting matches; her parents weren't in love anymore and this was all just a front. "I'm outta here," she decides, digging through her closet as she begins packing her gym bag full of clothes. And nothing nor no one was going to stop her now that she was technically an adult since she had just graduated high school and was 18 years old. She had one of two choices on how this was going to play out: she could wait until night time and sneak out, avoiding the possibility of them trying to stop her, or she could storm out of here right now, make a scene and leave an impressionable memory on them because once she was gone, it'd be a long time before she came back.

Her option was chosen for her when she heard the sound of glass crashing against the floor, it was now or never. Throwing her bag over her shoulder after securely putting her laptop in it, she grabs her wallet and checks to make sure her cash and cards are in there. Emma had always been somewhat of a penny pincher, saving her money while the rest of her friends would spend their money on new iPhones and stylish clothes. She was happy in her comfortable Chuck Taylors, jeans and t-shirts, so it wasn't surprising that after working for four years, during the school year and summer, that she had about $40,000 saved. It would've been more had she not been paying her car insurance every month but she didn't complain, it was nice to have the freedom to leave whenever she got ready, just like she was about to do right now.

Descending the stairs quietly, she listens for any arguing and is partially relieved to find none. Her hand was on the door knob, ready to turn until Blondie barks and startles her. The year old golden retriever proceeds to run over and pounce on her owner, ecstatic to see her at the door, thinking they were about to go on an outing. "Sshh, girl. Be quiet," Emma whispers, patting the dog's head, giving the precise amount of attention to get her best friend to calm down. "Emma?" Both her parents called out at the same time, rounding the corner from the kitchen to see here standing there, a bag on her shoulder and her keys in hand. Her mother was first to speak next, "Where are you going sweetheart?"

"Out," the teen grumbled. " _Where_?" Her father barked, earning a glare from his daughter. "Why do you care! I'm leaving this hell hole and not looking back!" Seething with anger, Emma's breathing quickened as she fought off tears, too stubborn to let them see how their fighting has affected her in the worst of ways. "You aren't going anywhere, _young lady_. So you apologize to your mother and I, then march your little behind back up those stairs and stay in your room until further notice." He couldn't be serious. She scoffed and released a mocking laugh, "You're kidding, right?" But the scowl on his face said otherwise, her mother just standing there with that deer-caught-in-headlights look. "I'm leaving this house for good. I'm sick and tired of the constant arguing, but you want to know what put the final nail in the coffin? I heard your conversation in the garage." The matriarch's eyes widened, guilt washing over his expression, causing Emma's own determination to harden. "Yeah, that's right. I heard what you said to that _bitch_ ," "Emma!" Her mother scolded, but the young blonde couldn't care less anymore. "I know how you're cheating on mom but won't leave because of me, because neither one of you wants to solely be responsible for me. So you know what? I'm going to make it easier for the both of you. Have a nice life." With that, she beckoned Blondie and walked out the front door, slamming it closed and leaving behind a highly upset former father and clearly distraught former mother. Putting the only true family she had left in the backseat next to her bag, Emma Swan got into her yellow Volkswagen and didn't hesitate to drive off, glancing up at her rearview mirror as her home became nothing but a distant memory; physically and metaphorically.


	2. Chapter 2

Not ten minutes later did her phone begin ringing, her mother's name and picture appearing on the screen. She didn't want to answer, her brain told her to leave it where it was but her heart told her to answer. Pulling over into the nearby parking lot of McDonalds, Emma groans and aggravatingly taps to answer. "What is it?" She questions apathetically, muting the radio.

"Sweetheart come back home.  _Please._ " Her mother's begging almost puts her in that mindset, the sympathetic Emma that just wants to make everyone happy, even if it makes her sad. "Home? What home?" But everyone has their breaking points and when you're tired, truly tired like the blonde teen is, it can harden even the softest of hearts. "Our home.  _Please..._ " It sounds like she had previously been crying, the shakiness in her breath the main hint to that. "You aren't even going to deny it, are you?" Emma's brows knit together, a scowl appearing.

"Deny what? I don't understand! You know that the both of us love you, despite our fighting we have  _always_  loved you." That's it. She can't take another second of this. Starting her car once more, she wedges the phone between her shoulder and ear as she flips the car into reverse, "Mom, or Alice rather, thank you. I hope that the two of you find happiness in whatever it is you decide to do. I wish you all the best. I'll send for my things when I get settled in a place. Have a nice life."

_Dial tone._

Pulling off, she continues down the road she had originally been taking, her plan being to at least make it to the next city over before stopping for the night at a decent motel. From there she would be able to figure out a plan on what it was that she truly wanted to do now that she was on her own. Following the directions from the GPS system on her phone, she came across a pet-friendly motel in Scranton, Pennsylvania three hours later.

Part of her would miss Baltimore, but now was the time for her to find her own path in life and her parents weren't capable of venturing with her. It was fine, she figured, these things happen for a reason. On the way there she had managed to stop off at a dollar store to buy her and Blondie some food, water, and a dish for the canine to eat out of. Checking in at a Days Inn, she only paid $56 for the night for a pretty decent room, her penny-pinching side being extra proud of that.

"C'mon girl, come eat," Emma called as she placed the dish filled half with food and the other with room temperature water on the floor, her own snacks spread out on the bed. While the golden retriever eagerly indulged in her dinner, the blonde teen locked the door and sat Indian-style at the head of her bed, turning the television on to a random channel with cartoons on while she munched on her chips. "Ooh, Family Guy is coming on next. You wanna watch it with me, girl?" Blondie barked her positive response in the midst of eating, eliciting a hearty chuckle from her best friend.

They cuddled and watched TV together, both falling asleep an hour later to the theme song of American Dad and proceeded to sleep through the night. Emma had intended on getting back on the road around 8am but her trusty companion had other plans, licking her face until her human stirred and made a weird noise. Peeking out of one eye, she saw the alarm clock through a mess of blonde curls and read the numbers:  _6:30a.m_. Groaning, she almost rolled right onto the floor, reluctant to move but wanting to get away from her dog's licking.

Emma pulled the covers over her head, prompting Blondie to bark playfully, tail wagging at full speed as she pounced on the teen, who yelped from being startled and fell out of bed anyway. The canine ran to her aid though, sniffing and licking at her again, " _Alright girl_ , I'm up, I'm up." She should've known better than to think that after not walking her dog after they got to the motel or after she ate, that Blondie wouldn't need to go to the bathroom.

Groggily standing up, she reluctantly puts on her shoes, stashes her wallet in her bra and when she reaches for the leash, the dog darts toward the door, barking to show her enthusiasm and impatience. Emma rolled her eyes grinning at that, latching the leash to the black collar. Thirty minutes and two failed attempts at chasing a squirrel later, the pair of blondes returned to their room, Blondie relieved from having done her business and now ready to get the day started. She had no idea what adventure her and her Emma were going on, but as long as she was with her, the canine was happy. After chasing her faithful companion around the park, the teen was wide awake with no hopes of even getting a nap in, so she packed up their belongings, took a quick shower and they were back on the road again, windows down and the breeze blowing through their hair.


	3. Chapter 3

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Would you  _mind_?" The woman behind the desk asked for the umpteenth time that day, tone feigning sweetness that she barely had the patience to muster. "Sure," The brunette lied again, only waiting a few seconds before tapping her pen against the clipboard again. "You know….I can see why you stay in trouble. You can't seem to listen, can you?" The clerk's snarky remark was reluctantly ignored by the young brunette, lest she speak her mind and go down that route again. The tapping stopped after that and five solid minutes of silence fell around them. "Mills. Let's go." An officer dressed in black ordered, one hand resting snugly on her nightstick. Mills rose from the chair just as the manila folder is held out to her, "See you soon, Regina."

Snatching it from her grasp, Regina sensed the sarcasm and underlying meaning in the woman's tone, "Not on your life, lady." With that, she tucked the folder underneath her arm and picked up her black leather jacket, walking over to the officer who was waiting on her. "If you ever feel the need to do something  _frisky_ with that tool you clutch onto for dear life, don't hesitate to give me a call." Mills winked at the blonde, even going so far as to blow her a kiss before taking her leave and walking out the door, stepping into freedom; the taste of it somewhat bittersweet seeing as how she had no transportation or really, anywhere to go.

" _Fuck…_ " She muttered to herself, walking out of the parking lot of New Haven Correctional Center and into the world she's been closed off from for longer than she ever wanted to be, regardless of it not being her first time there. Checking her jacket pockets after putting it on, she pulls out her carton of cigarettes and is profusely satisfied to see her half a blunt still tucked away amongst the untouched cancer sticks along with her lighter. She's quick to put the spliff between plump lips after licking them and sparks it, inhaling deeply and exhaling not only the smoke but the weight of her world bearing down on her shoulders. "Might as well start walking," And so she did, with no clean destination in mind, she headed in the direction of the nearest place to grab something to eat.

* * *

The bell on top of the diner dings, signaling a new customer and the silver-haired woman offers a warm smile, "Hey darlin', what can I get you?" Emma returns the expression and sits at the bar, "Um, I'm not sure. What would you recommend that's quick so I don't have to leave my dog in my car too long? Although she has water and the air conditioner's running." The older woman's eyes widen, "Child, that isn't wise of you. Somebody will come along and steal your car if you aren't careful."

But Emma's left her car running numerous times while living in Baltimore and if no one stole her bug there of all places, why here in New Haven? "Eh, I'm not worried," she replies with a nonchalant shrug, quite confident that no one would be bold enough to steal her car. "Well," the waitress speaks after sighing, pitying the youthful ignorance, "there's some fresh apple pie. I can put you two slices into a carryout plate if you'd like."

Emma nods and watches the woman disappear into the back, returning moments later with a styrofoam container which no doubt contained the pies described, her stomach growling at the thought of getting a bite. "Thank you," The blonde leans forward, emerald eyes squinting behind her glasses as she reads the nametag, "Granny. Hopefully I'll be back again someday." She pays, leaving behind a five dollar tip as thanks for the woman's wisdom and as she walks out to her car, she catches a glimpse of a shadow in the driver's seat of her car. "HEY!" Is all she can shout at them before the tires to her bug screech and peel out, leaving her behind at Granny's Diner with nothing but her two slices of pie.

" _Shit!_ "


	4. Chapter 4

"Come back!  _Fuck_!" Emma cringed as she watched her car be driven away with her best friend in it, her entire world crashing down and burning right before her eyes. Granny, the waitress from the diner, ran outside just as the yellow bug reached the end of the road and made a screeching left before continuing to speed off. "Oh dear, come on in here and we'll call the police..." Too distraught to fight it, the blonde teen drags herself back into the diner, fighting back an onslaught of tears that would probably scare the old woman.

* * *

Regina flicked away the small piece of her blunt that was leftover, sighing with lidded eyes as she tried to have a positive outlook on her situation. The burner cellphone in her pocket, the one that's been tucked away throughout the time period she's been locked away yet again, starts buzzing as she stops at a nearby bus stop, flopping down on the bench to catch her breath. Pulling out said phone and answering it, she wasn't surprised when the masculine voice spoke and she knew exactly who it was, "I heard they let out my annoying little sister. Is that true, Bugsy?" Her face starts to light up, "I didn't know Zelena was out yet. Did you tell mom?" They share a chuckle and it's so needed for her after months of being surrounded by gloominess that she actually sheds a few happy tears. "Nah, I'm talking about the annoying little sister I like." She sniffles, still smiling, "Shut up, Killian. Where are are you?" He laughs and there's some shuffling going on at the other end of the line that makes her worry until he speaks again, "At work, genius. Where do you think I am?" With a relieved sigh, she slumps back on the bench and scoffs, "Since when do you have a job?" Killian mimicked her scoff, "Since my girlfriend got pregnant and mom bitched that I needed to make an 'honest woman out of her.' But I'm not marrying her, we're not there yet."

Her eyes widened, " _Pregnant_? You got  _Lacey_  pregnant? What even, bro?! Congrats. I'm going to be an aunt!" Chuckling, her brother shook his head, "Yeah, man. Who  _else_  would I get pregnant? I took one look at that sonogram and knew right then and there, I couldn't continue with the life of crime; my kid was going to need me. So I went legit, opened up a restaurant, with mom and dad's help of course, and now we're doing pretty good. Paying rent on time every month feels better than I thought it would." Regina went silent for a moment, letting everything sink in; her older brother had been her partner in crime, that was who she ran with and when she got arrested this last time, he was with her but got out earlier than she did. Snapping herself back to reality when she hears Lacey speak in the background, the younger Mills smiles in spite of the three or four tears cascading down the apple of her cheeks, "That's so great, Killian. I'm proud of you, man. I should go though, I still have a ways to walk before I get back to the house." Her brother is quick to respond, "Where are you? I'll come get you." But the last thing she needed was to see him right now, "That's alright bro. Handle your business. We'll get together soon for lunch, alright? Your treat?" The brunette fakes a laugh to try and reassure him, the sooner she could get off the phone at this point, the better. "…Right. My treat. Wherever you wanna go, Bugsy." "Love you," was all she said before hanging up and sliding the phone back in her pocket.

There's only a beat of silence before the chest-constricting crying begins, leaving Regina to hide behind her hands as she mourned the loss to a lifestyle she had become so accustomed to. It's as if the things her mother had predicted for her were actually coming true for once. That alone was enough to scare the shit out of her and now she had no choice but to do a complete 180; this was her chance to keep her word about never returning to that God-forsaken place. She was grateful that no one had seemed to be in the area because it would've been embarrassing to be witnessed sobbing and gasping for air to replenish her lungs. When she was finally able to calm and compose herself, her hand fished around in her pocket for loose change while she checked to make sure the bus would take her in the right direction, her body becoming too tired to continue the journey home. Like clockwork, the bus pulls up a few minutes later and the driver opens the door, prompting Regina to stand up and reveal the dollar and change needed to ride. She's barely putting the money into the machine when she hears the sound of tires screeching and a yellow Volkswagen comes into view through the wide bus windows. The brunette was going to simply ignore it, take her seat and go the hell home but then there's screaming and someone running away from the car, then before she knows it, a dog hops out of the car and almost looks as if it's going to dart across the street; her conscious would never let her live a day in peace if she didn't do anything.

So with great reluctance, she stops the driver and hops off the bus to weave her way through oncoming traffic, ignoring horns that blare as a warning and when she reaches the shoulder of the road where the car is, Regina slows her running to cautiously approach the dog. "Hey there, buddy…" Her eyes take in the sight of red-stained blonde fur but the wagging tail hinted that it probably wasn't the dog's blood. Extending her hand to let Blondie sniff at her first, to conclude that the woman wasn't a threat, she finally exhales when she's granted the approval to pat the canine's head. "Alright…See, we're cool, right?" A bark is the answer she receives, which elicits a hesitant chuckle from the jailbird and it prompts Blondie to lay down and roll over, putting her belly on display in the hopes of getting it scratched just like her best friend would do daily. It proves to be more than helpful because her collar becomes visible and her new acquaintance studies it while giving her that belly rub she had been aching for since she woke up. "Blondie? So you're a-" One look farther down from where she was diligently scratching and rubbing confirmed her guess, "yep, you're a girl. I see there's a number on your dog tag too. Let's call your owner and let them know where you are." Of course the blood on the dog's fur was a warning of what Blondie was capable of but she trusted that if her affection was so openly accepted, there'd be nothing to worry about, at least in regards to the dog. The abandoned car was a completely different story.

* * *

"Can you describe what the thief looked like, young lady?" One officer spoke while the other scribbled a bunch of lines on the pad, the sound of his pencil catching most of Emma's attention as she zoned out. This simply wasn't her week apparently and the shit show had only just begun. Granny snapped her fingers in front of the blonde's face, pulling her from the self-induced trance, "Sweetheart, answer the nice officer." Inhaling a shaky breath, she shakes her head, "Sorry, no. Whoever it was had a hood on and I was too far away to get a good look at them before they sped off with my dog in the car." More scribbling, and for a second she feels as if the length of writing doesn't match the length of her answers, but before she can comment on it, her phone's ringing. "Give me a second, I should take this," Excusing herself off to the side where it was a bit more quiet, she doesn't check to see who it is before answering, too conflicted with her emotions to truly think straight. "Hello?"


End file.
